The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicle storage compartment assembly, and particularly relates to a vehicle storage compartment assembly that functions as a center console storage compartment assembly for a vehicle.
A wide variety of storage compartment assemblies for vehicles are known, including those disposed in the console area of the vehicle. Many vehicles include a storage compartment disposed in a center console housing that has a pivotal armrest secured thereto that selectively provides for access to the storage compartment. More particularly, the armrest can be pivoted open to access the storage compartment or can be pivoted closed to close the storage compartment and serve as an armrest. Other vehicles include a sliding tray function in association with the center console storage area. For example, these other vehicles can have a tray that slides relative to a housing of the center console for accommodating various items, such as coins, electronic devices, PDAs (personal digital assistants), etc.
There are sometimes competing interests in designing center console areas. For example, it may be desirable to have the largest possible storage compartment within the center console area, but it may likewise be desirable to limit the size of the armrest disposed over the center console storage area, such as for aesthetic reasons. Reducing the size of the armrest may cause a corresponding reduction in the size of the storage compartment, or at least in the size of the opening that provides access to the storage compartment. Maintaining an acceptable size for the storage compartment or the opening thereto may require the armrest to be undesirable large.